


I Want a Little Sweetness Down in My Soul

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little idea I got while reading all these lovely Korrasami Soulmate AU's. So, here's a little soulmate AU only..... It's quite a different one. No pain, no marks, no scars, no tattoos... Just... Pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Part

_“The good part comes between wanting and needing/ When it’s less about eating and more about feeding."_  
Arab Strap — The Good Part

\- - -

_...Water, sliding, dripping... Wetness...Light skin glistening with sweat, dark, luscious red lips, full and inviting, a tongue darting over them, wetting them, a glimpse of teeth biting into a lower lip..._

„Come, Asami dear, the night is still young, I'm sure you'll find someone worth talking to,“ you hear your father speak as he snakes his hand around your waist and pulls you towards the crowd of people scattered around the large hall of the mansion, the Sato mansion. 

You abandon the thoughts that have been plaguing you through the whole of the evening and shiver at the thought of having to engage in more boring, annoying conversations, men trying to approach you with silly, at times even plain dumb pick-up lines (do those ever even work?) and every councilman trying to shake your hand – you are the Sato heiress, this will all be yours one day and surely enough, everyone wants to be your friend.

Your head hurts, all too much. You’ve had little sleep last night, tinkering around the new Satomobil you’d designed yourself, realizing somewhere around 3am that the engine won’t purr the way you’d intended it to. You dragged yourself to bed at 4am and morning came all too soon. The maid was knocking at your door at 7am, your father was already waiting for you. That afternoon nap didn’t really help all that much. Especially not with those dreams you keep having.

You feel your father drift away to meet someone and his hand is wrapped around your wrist as he pulls you along, “Master Tenzin, Avatar Korra!” You hear your father speak in a flamboyant voice, your attention turning towards his line of sight, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter Asami.” 

_... A hand, sliding down between plump, full breasts, a slender finger brushing over a perked nipple, followed by a palm grasping at it, squeezing, pulling..._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, is it not, Korra?” A tall, older man with a large beard with an arrow painted across his head speaks, looking at the figure standing right beside him. You stir out of your haze and finally look at her and you take a moment to fully take in the sight in front of you.

A slightly shorter young girl is standing right in front of you, light brown hair pulled in a bun a top of her head, few locks framing her face, piercing blue eyes staring at you, dark, mocha skin accentuated by the light blue dress she is wearing.

“Uh, a pleasure,” The girl speaks, her voice slightly raspy as she reaches out to meet your father’s hand in a shake before turning towards you, tan cheeks flushed with pink, offering her hand. You reach out and grasp it, her firm grip forcing a smile on your lips.

“The pleasure is mine, Avatar Korra,” You voice in a low, silent voice.

“Please, just Korra.” Her lips curl in an awkward smile as she pulls her hand away and scratches the back of her neck. 

Before you even get the chance to say more to her, she’s being dragged away, people are piling up to shake hands with her and you feel yourself frown at the thought of someone elses hands touching those calloused, tan ones. 

You slip away towards the bar and spend the rest of the evening exchanging nonsense with the bartender. At least he’s nice and not hitting on you. Unlike the rest. You manage to sneak a glance at her once or twice more before she’s gone and you’re downing your 5th glass of whiskey and feeling yourself just the right amount woozy. Time for bed. 

_... Slender fingers sliding just below a firm breast, around the navel and brushing against a hip, flowing further down, brushing along a small, black tuft and dipping in.... Water.. Wetness... Warmth._


	2. Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Here's the second chapter. Got you all stirred up pretty much, I see... Well, good ;) I think this chapter explains pretty much what this is all about but if you have questions about it, do comment and I'll try and clarify. Also, I want it to be known, that is exactly why I didn't answer any of your comments (even though I was jumping for joy and wanted to tell you all how awesome you guys are), because this chapter is supposed to answer them all.

_“I'm over it, why can't we be together?_   
_Embrace it, sleeping so long..._   
_Taking off the mask, at last, I see...” David Draiman, “Forsaken”_

 

“Must I, Tenzin?” You grumble while folding the letter your airbending master had given you earlier that day, remembering the first gala you’d had to attend, almost 3 years ago. The only good thing that came from the dreaded evening all those years ago was you meeting your best friend. 

“Korra, you know very well you have to attend these things. Besides, your friends will be there, I’m sure they’ll make it more bearable for you.

“Mako with his brooding will make it more bearable? Hah,” You huff at the thought, “Are you even listening to yourself?” Chuckling, you put away the letter and head over to your closet, opening it, “Fine. I’ll be ready. At least Bo’s good company.” _And Sami._ Unknowingly, the thoughts disappear as fast as they’d come.

You hear the door close as the man leaves and before you know it, your legs lead you to the bed and you let yourself fall on your back, arms splayed at your sides. You can’t help but think about your dream. It’s... Ever-present. Not that you dream the same thing every night, that would be downright lunatic, but this dream... It’s as if it haunts you. It appears every few days, without reason – at least that’s what you’re thinking now. You’ve had your theories – she’s near, she’s watching you from afar, she’s someone you know... All those you’ve dismissed and accepted over and over again as the dream plagues your mind. But one thing is certain. It appears every night after the thoughts. 

You’ve never believed in it. The whole soulmate thing. Of course, yes, you’re the Avatar, you’re the most spiritual being in the world and all that, but, really... Of all the things, you have to watch your soulmate’s.... Dirty thoughts? And spirits, just how dirty are they... 

Though... Who knew you’d get to experience it. You’ve done your research, you know a couple of people who are each-other’s soulmates, you know a few who are happily married and have never even heard of the whole soulmate thing. You know a few who know exactly what you were talking about while you were fishing for information. So yes, now you are certain – at some point, the ones you’ve asked don’t really know why but, the thoughts of what your soulmate wishes to... Do with (or to) you, these very thoughts appear in your mind. And you’re left with traces of information you, if you’re lucky enough, can gather – skin colour, the way their fingers move, nail colour... 

Lately, it’s been getting more and more... Intense. You can’t sleep, you need to relieve the tension because, spirits... The things you see her wanting, the things she’s thinking of... When you see them, when they flash in your mind... No wonder everyone always looks at you funny. It’s her fault, really. And if nothing else, you’re certain it’s a her. No man could possibly have hands soft as those look, fingers as nimble and as tender as hers seems to be in your thoughts and dreams. 

One day you’ll tell her all about how she made you flush and stumble and fumble through words. 

 

\- - - 

 

Gala’s have never been your thing, not even by a long shot. You’d always tried to evade as many of them as possible or at least slip out as soon as possible while attending one. Usually during the first fourtyfive minutes. 

_... Pale, long fingers fisting your hair, gripping to it tightly, pulling... Slipping down, nails scraping down your shoulders, red marks left behind on your arms... Droplets of melted ice sliding down your abdomen as an ice cube perfectly nestled between those very same nimble fingers teases at your nipple..._

“Korra.” You hear a familiar, warm, feminine voice coming from behind you as a gentle palm presses at your arm, fingers squeezing your firm muscle. Intentionally? Who knows. 

“Hey Sami,” You turn around and jade eyes meet your azures and you feel the warmth emanating from her, “You’ve no idea how glad I am to finally see you here.” You mumble the words as you turn around and feel her hand slide down your arm and to her side. It’s a warm, familiar, intimate touch, one that she’s shared with you a few years ago and you know that through it, she’s telling you how much your support and being there means to her. 

“I bet,” She hums, a familiar smirk adorning her burgundy lips. 

“This couldn’t possibly be more boring, could it?” Your voice is gruff, tense and she senses the shift, leaning in to whisper in your ear. 

“Maybe we should split before it does, hmm?” 

That’s Asami, alright. Her warm, pleasant, familiar voice, a little sultry and just a tad intimidating and yet, there’s a trace of something.... Different. New. Intriguing. 

“What did you have in mind?” You smirk at the words, her vanilla scent washing over you as you let your hand slip to her waist, pulling her closer to yourself. An innocent, friendly gesture – you can’t hear her very well, the music’s too loud. Or so you tell yourself. 

_... Nails scraping down your breasts, palms squeezing at them... Dark, raven locks splayed over your legs, a firm, wet, eager tongue lapping at your throbbing centre..._

“Let me just go grab my jacket and I’ll meet you outside, okay?” You hear Asami speak and find yourself nodding instinctively, unaware of what she might have said in the meantime, your thoughts were far more distracting. 

“S-sure. Outside. I’ll be there in two.” You offer a sheepish grin and she looks at you just a tad confused before her lips are curled once more in her trademark smile and you feel the warmth in your heart double at the sight. 

Her retreating figure reminds you that you’re supposed to be heading outside and you quickly look around, trying to locate familiar people and, before anyone can even notice, you manage to duck out, grabbing your jacket along the way and dashing out as fast as possible.   
You nearly stumble down the steps – heels are REALLY not your thing – nonetheless you come to a graceful stop on the last stair and turn around, a familiar click-clack of heels approaching you. 

_... You’re on top of her and she’s so, SO warm, so wet, so... Slick. She’s begging, arching her back, bucking her hips, you can tell she’s close as her walls clench around your fingers and your thumb slides over her throbbing bundle of nerves... “Korra, please...”_

Jade eyes meet your azure ones and you’re sure your heart stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that :D Tell me what you think? :)  
> Also, the next chapter is a wrap up, mind you, it's gonna be pure smut. If you're here for any kind off plot (what plot lol), fluff, friendship or romance - turn away now, there's gonna be none of that in the next chapter xD


	3. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally. Sorry it took so long, life was happening.  
> It's a little intense and a little explicit, but not as much as I'd wanted it. I guess it just didn't wanna be smut, what can I say, the story wrote itself.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_"I'm insatiable and I just can't stop_  
 _Even if I wasn't thirsty,_  
 _I would drink every drop"_   
_-Prince_

\- - -

You know the Sato mansion by heart, really. You’d spend countless hours watching Asami work on her projects, tinker with her cars and basically just run around, you’ve memorized all the rooms and staircases and not-so-secret-passages. 

But you’d never known how good it feels to be pressed against one of the many cold walls of the mansion when her leg is between yours and she’s pushing it upwards and you’re pretty certain those thoughts and dreams will never compare to just how good her lips feel on yours. 

Her left hand is roaming your body, sliding up and down your side and her right hand is pressed against the wall on the right, just a bit above your head and you’ve never felt safer while cornered like this. You’re panting against her lips and she pulls back and her eyes settle on yours.

_... She’s so, so wet. And it feels so good inside her. And you want everything and more. So you thrust harder and deeper and curl your fingers and she’s chanting your name and bucking her hips in your hand and..._

“Korra!” You shake your head and meet her gaze once more, warmth spreading across your cheeks, “Are you okay?” 

“You know we’re... We’re soulmates.” You mumble the words and are met with the warmest, brightest of smiles she’d ever offered anyone (you’d know, you’ve seen them all) and you’re wondering when was it exactly that you stopped seeing her as your best friend and started hoping she’d be so much more. Perhaps it was a year ago when you’d seen her for exactly one day before you had to go away on Avatar business once more and then the thoughts flashed and you caught glimpse of her hands and her nail polish and... Yeah. That was probably it. She was probably staring at you all that time, all those times. And you never once noticed. But then again, you did steal a glance or two many times. She must’ve seen things as well. Oh spirits, she must’ve seen things...

You feel a hand snake it’s way to your chin, pulling your head up, her eyes meeting yours and she’s still smiling and mouthing some words which you’re pretty certain are a confession of love but you can’t really hear anything from the thumping of your heart so you slide down slightly, move your hands underneath her and raise her up in your arms, holding her close to yourself as you begin walking through the hall towards the stairs and to her bedroom. 

She’s kissing your cheek, your nose, your lips and jaw, neck and shoulder and you’re smiling and you nearly miss a step on your way up but you airbend yourself just a tad to keep your balance and hold her close and then you see the door of her room and you push it open with your foot and stop as you feel teeth grazing over your earlobe. 

_... Her lips are so tantalizing and she’s staring at your and her tongue’s sliding over her lip and she’s mouthing the words... “I love you.”...._

You tilt your head and turn to face her, your eyes wide, both in confusion and in excitement and she’s staring back at you, equally confused.

“Wh-what’s the matter?” She mumbles, her arms still wrapped tight around your shoulder. 

“I just...” You begin but her lips are too distracting, you want to taste them, you want to taste her, each and every inch of her, so you press on, walking inside her room and pushing the door closed behind you, and you place her gently down on the bed and just take a moment to stare at her because...  
Let’s face it, she’s gorgeous. And you can’t believe you get to live your dreams. And not only that. She’s your soulmate. She’s the one person in the whole world who is your other half and you can feel it in the way she look up at your, sliding a finger up and down your forearm before her hands are sliding over your shoulder and fingers playing around your brown locks and she pulling you in for another kiss and another, and another. Each more needy than the one before and you can’t take it anymore, you need to taste her, you need to feel all of her and you’re pretty certain that sly grin on her face means only one thing – agreement. 

 

\- - - 

 

You’ve known for little over a year that it’s none other than your best friend, the person closest to you, none other than Avatar Korra herself – she’s your soulmate. You found out by pure accident, really, it was one of those moments when you phase out and the thoughts invade your mind and in one of those moments her tongue was sliding down your abdomen and your hands were on her shoulders and you were staring – it was such a bloody turn on, those stupid thoughts – and you saw it. A scar. Barely visible – you’ve got amazing eye-sight and you couldn’t have been mistaken, that was a tiny little scar just below her ear and it was clear sign of something that was bound to happen. Spirits must have wanted it so because only a few days later Korra had asked you to help her dress up for another gala and she wanted you to fix her hair and well... The rest is history.

So is tonight. You knew something was off, she wasn’t being herself lately and now that you had her pinned against the wall of your mansion, begging for your kisses, you knew exactly what was happening. 

Korra knows.

You flip your hair over your shoulder and lean in closer, your lips finally tasting, claiming hers and your hand is sliding down her side, feeling the way her muscles contract under your touch, as you pull away and meet her cerulean orbs.

_...Tan fingers kneading the flesh of your butt, squeezing, palms pressing against it before she moves them to your side and pulls you into her lap and you feel her arch upwards and you’re sent flying, the feeling is... Exquisite._

She’s lost in thought, seeing... Things. A smirk plays on your lips as you mouth her name in a throaty voice and she is pulled out of her haze and staring deep into your eyes. 

“You know we’re.... We’re soulmates.” 

Korra mumbles the words and they hit you hard as you lean in tighter to try and steady yourself, a smile pulling at your lips before they’re back on hers, your hand underneath her chin, pulling her into your kiss.

“I know.” Your smile grows wider and you feel her hands slide down and before you know it you’re in her arms and she’s so, so strong and it feels like you’re floating. You slide your legs around her hips and your arms snake their way around her neck as your fingers play with brown locks and she’s carrying you and you can’t stop yourself from kissing every inch of her face, you scrape your teeth over her neck and kiss the soft skin and nip lightly at her shoulder and kiss it gently before your lips are moving back up.

“I’ve known for a while,” You’re mumbling again but you’re pretty certain she’s not really conscious of what you’re saying because her heart’s thumping in her chest, just as fast as yours, and you’re kissing her neck and reach her ear and just as your teeth graze her earlobe she stops and shifts slightly, tilting her head towards you, the confused expression on her face startling you.

“Wh-What’s the matter?” You manage to mumble, holding tight to her.

“I just...” She starts but her thoughts seem to drift away as she pushes the door closed behind you and soon enough you’re on the bed and she’s staring at you and the want in her eyes is overbearing, matching yours and all you’ve ever wanted is right in front of you and you can’t wait to taste her and feel the deep connection you’ve shared finally blossom into what it’s always supposed to be – love.

She’s leaning down and you reach out, sliding the straps of her dress slightly down her shoulder as she slips out of her shoes, she’s already on top of you and you can’t wait to feel skin on skin so you slide your fingers up her forearms and slide your hands over her shoulders, pulling her in as your lips clash with hers. You part yours slightly and before you even manage to trace your tongue over hers she’s already claiming the kiss, her tongue darting out and dancing around yours as your heart begins to pump insanely, as if wanting to jump out of your chest. Her right (is it right?) hand is on your cheek and she begins sliding it to your shoulder, pushing your hair away before her hand is sliding underneath you and reaching for the zipper of your dress as you arch towards her, a gasp escaping her lips as your bodies meet mid way. 

“I need to feel you closer,” You mumble into her mouth and she’s pulling away, grasping your hands and pulling you up, a content, warm look on her face, her bright eyes shining with need. 

She tugs the zipper, lips ghosting over your shoulder and you feel your dress slipping down slowly until it’s a pile of fabric on the floor and she’s standing a step away, eyes open wide, lips apart, chest heaving. 

“Like what you see?” You add a teasing wink at the end of the sentence, despite the nagging feeling that something’s wrong because – there’s no thoughts. She’s just staring, even though you can swear her breath hitches as she answers.

“Very much so.” She leans in and presses her lips over yours and you take the opportunity to pull the straps of her dress further down, she helps you, and as you tug on the zipper of her dress it falls down and, as familiar as you already are with the sight because you are best friends and you’ve seen her like this before, it’s so...

Breathtaking. 

 

\- - - 

 

_...”Korra, Korra, ... More... Faster... Ah...” You’re feeling her fingers pressing at the back of your head as you lap your tongue over her swollen clit, thrusting your fingers deep inside her as her hips move, meeting your thrusts... “More...”_

“Avatar Korra?” A familiar, dull voice calls out as you promptly turn towards it, unaware of the way your tongue darts out slightly, wetting your lips, “Care to elaborate further the project miss Sato here has been talking about for the past fourty-five minutes, seeing as you’ll be working together?” President Raiko’s stern eyes are on you and you feel your cheeks turning slightly red as you catch a glimpse of Asami’s smirk at the side of your eye, her seat a few chairs away from yours.

“Uh, yeah, the project. I’m certain miss Sato has explained it perfectly, I will simply be the muscles in this whole matter.” You manage to fumble through words as you shoot a slight glare towards her before your eyes settle on the president once more. “No better muscle than the Avatar, right?” You grin widely as Raiko raises an eyebrow, a look of disapproval obviously on his face.

“Well, yes. Indeed.” He agrees before continuing, “Well this was a productive meeting, thank you everyone for your participation, especially our distracted Avatar here,” He glances towards you and you’re scratching the back of your neck, a sheepish grin still on your lips, “I’ll see you all next week.” 

As soon as everyone gets up from their chairs you’re dashing towards Asami even though you notice Tenzin already mumbling something to her. She’s staring at you, nothing else matters. 

“Sorry Tenzin, I need Asami,” You mumble as you grab her hand and drag her away, “We’ve got some details to discuss.” You grin and he stares at you both confused before you disappear behind the door.

You pull her to your office – yeah, they gave you an office, seeing as you’re the Avatar and all that – and the second the doors are closed behind you you’re pushing her against it and pressing tight into her. 

“What. Was. That.” You make sure to emphasize each word, staring deep into those jade orbs with a half smirk on your lips.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She grins widely, trying to slip a hand to your waist but you grab it and pull it above her head, joining both her hands there and holding them tightly.

“You so do, you vixen you. You were totally doing that on purpose,” You ghost your lips over hers before her lower lips is between yours and you’re nibbling at it as you mumble, letting go of one of her hands as you reach for the key and turn it inside the lock, “As good as it feels to have the thoughts back, I prefer to have you.” 

“You do have me, Korra,” She’s mumbling against your lips, her warm breath driving you insane, “However, it’s not my fault for your thoughts. Well, it is but... Can you blame me for staring?” Her lips curl in a smirk and you smile, pulling her away from the door and lifting her up in your arms, walking over to the table.

“Mhm, good point.” You set her down and slide your hands to her thighs, feeling her breath hitch at the touch, “I guess I’ll just have to make you scream, just like you did in my thoughts.” 

“Oh, I was screaming?” She quirks an eyebrow and you’re grinning widely, leaning in to catch her lips with yours.

“Mhm, something about wanting more... And wanting it faster.” You’re taken aback when her eyes open wide and her cheeks turn a bright shade of red and before you can react her hands are pulling at the hem of your shirt and she’s licking her lips and your shirt’s somewhere on the other side of the room and you meet her lips once more - the kiss deep, long and raw with desire.

“Well, show me what you were doing then.” She mumbles into your lips and you’re glad the thoughts disappear when she’s in your arms because – she’s enticing enough as is and you’re pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to handle her writhing and screaming in pleasure both in your head and in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Figured out yet what the soulmate thing is? Perhaps not, yeah, I was very vague, really... Well, anyway, it's gonna be a short one, 3 chapters tops. Next chapter - Korra's POV.  
> Some feedback, please? I'd really love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
